Nadie como tu
by marty-rurulove
Summary: l'amicizia tra hana e yohei...


**Disclaimers**: I personaggi sono di Takehiko Inoue, io sono sempre la poveraccia senza un soldo bucato che ero quando ho acceso il pc, anzi, ci ho pure sacrificato qualche ora di sonno…

**Note**: HanaRu forever! Ma adoro anche Mituccio…

Mi dispiace per la babba con lui ( almeno virtualmente ) ma questa gliela devo! Dopotutto non dimentichiamo che anche lei è nata dall'immaginazione dell' immaaanso Inoue ed è perciò degna del nostro rispetto ( affetto sarebbe chiedere troppo… ) capito SEI-CHAN e ROXY?!

**_Note 2_**_: io sono di base una scrittrice comica ed allegra, e questa one shot ( la seconda in ordine di tempo, la prima è **Rosas** ) fa parte di una serie basata sulle canzoni di un gruppo spagnolo, La Oreja de Van Gogh ( l'orecchio di Van Gogh ). Mi fanno impazzire! La maggior parte delle canzoni sono riunite nella storia a capitoli che s'intitola come il loro ultimo lavoro, "Lo que te contè mientras te hacias la dormida" ( quello che ti ho detto mentre dormivi ). Le canzoni sono meravigliose, e mi impegno fin d'ora a inviare via messenger gli mp3 a chiunque me li chiederà! Per qualsiasi commento ( accio ) la mia mail è martyrmhotmail.com !_

Troverete che cerco di evitare il più possibile riferimenti temporali al fumetto…che ce volete fa?non sapevo dove collocarla…

_Spero che vi piaccia e che leggerete anche le altre one shot ( sono tutte le canzoni che non rientravano nel racconto in capitoli )! Un baci8 a tutti!_

Marty 

**_Dediche_**_: A Yukari, la felice sposa del sexy sempai cicatrizzato, come sempre! Sei mitica! E poi a Denise, l'autrice della fantasmagorica saga di July ( a leggerla tutte, marsch! Merita! )_

_Per concludere, alle ragazze dell'Ysal, che mi hanno fatto conoscere il meraviglioso mondo delle fanfiction yaoi e shounen ai, e a quelle di Manganet che mi hanno permesso di conoscere…YUKARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

_E una dediconissima a Sei-chan, che da quella tenerissima ragazza che è mi ha fatto complimenti lusinghieri ( anche correzioni, poco lusinghiere per la verità…ma non si può avere tutto, no? ) riguardo a **Rosas ( **di cui ha scritto pure le note…si nota la pubblicità occulta? Leggetela…leggetela… ) e a Saya, che sono state così carine da punteggiare di note la mia creazione, e last but not least, la mia amikissima **Sara**, sempre per le notine!_

_Ora finalmente… ( parappappà ) la fiction!_

Un' ultima cosina: in corsivo il testo della canzone,tra parentesi la traduzione, tra gli asterischi i ricordi di Hana. Per il resto, POV del suddetto rossino.

Non parlo più! 

Nadie como tu

Nadie como tu para hacerme reir

(nessuno come te riesce a farmi ridere)

"Takamiya, stupido panzone! Se non smetti di mangiare, invece che con una prugnetta ti ritroverai con un cocomero!"

"Ma perché ce l'avete tanto con me? Anche Hana mangia come un bufalo, e nessuno gli dice niente…"

"Ma perché sfottere Hana è come sparare sulla Croce Rossa…"

Nadie como tu sabe tanto de mi 

(nessuno come te sa tanto di me)

"Vieni, Hana, parliamo un momento. So che non ami più Haruko, ti conosco troppo bene per lasciarmi abbindolare dalla sceneggiata che propini agli altri. Il punto, però, è che io credo che tu non l'abbia mai amata… E dato che stupido non sei, non fare quella faccia, sono sicuro che ormai l'hai capito anche tu…Non è di lei che parli sempre…"

Nadie como tu es capaz de comprender 

_Mis penas, mis tristeza, mis ganas de vivir_

(nessuno come te riesce a condividere

le mie pene, la mia tristezza, la mia voglia di vivere)

"Come puoi pensare che per me cambi qualcosa! Mi conosci così poco? Andiamo! Sei sempre tu, no? Non ti lascerò mai solo, lo sai, dovunque sarai ti sarò accanto, per asciugarti le lacrime, stringerti nel mio abbraccio, come il fratello che non hai mai avuto, fare a pugni con te e per te… sei il mio migliore amico e la mia famiglia; questo niente e nessuno lo potrà mai cambiare!"

Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,  
de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz

( hai il dono di tranquillizzarmi,

di sapermi ascoltare, di restituirmi la serenità )

"….."

"Capisco"

"….."

"Quindi questo ti ha detto"

"..…"

"E tu?"

"….."

"Come sempre, sembra che tu non riesca a non mettergli le mani addosso!"

"….."

"Lo so, i lividi non sono esattamente del tipo che il tuo corpo vorrebbe fargli"

"….."

"Forse hai solo paura!"

"….."

"Sei sempre stato forte, è vero, e anche un po' sbruffone, ma di fronte all'amore torni ad essere un ragazzo come gli altri…"

"….."

"Aspetta, fammi finire. Un ragazzo normale, ma comunque meraviglioso, forte e con un cuore grande. Tu sei così, devi solo trovare qualcuno che lo accetti e capisca. Non si può non amarti…Nessuno può… Viene spontaneo volerti bene, Hana…"

Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar  
el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad

( hai la capacità di farmi dimenticare

quanto ho paura di guardare in faccia l'oscurità )

Come uno scemo sono qui fuori, con le spalle appoggiate al muro della palestra.

Sto aspettando…

Devo parlargli.

Ma per dire cosa? Tanto lo so che finisce come sempre!

I suoi occhi sono troppo grandi…troppo profondi…vorrei riuscire a guardarli, ma non ce la faccio…se trovo l'idiota che dice che sul suo volto non ci sono sentimenti, lo obbligo a fare un giretto nelle sue iridi nere screziate di blu cobalto, e poi gli chiedo di ripeterlo…

Ho paura.

Di lui.

Devo ammetterlo.

Ho paura che se mi affacciassi su quell'abisso non potrei più uscirne…

Neppure se me lo intimasse proprio il suo proprietario…

Eppure non riesco a starne lontano.

Anche se avverto il pericolo…

Ho provato a fingere di provare per lui solo odio, invidia, risentimento…tutti i sentimenti che potevano supportare l'evasività del mio sguardo.

Ho addirittura finto di amare Haruko, la sorella del capitano…per carità, è carina, ma in quanto a cervello…certo non brilla! Come amica può anche andare, ma la sola idea di superare quel livello mi storce la bocca in una smorfia…!

Come posso superare tutto questo ( mi sento stupido a dirlo, ma è questo il nome di quello che provo ) terrore?

Dove posso trovare la forza di spiccare il salto?

Sono solo…

Poi una mano stringe la mia.

Mi volto.

E sei lì.

"Non la lascio, Hana. Non puoi perderti, qualunque cosa accada e comunque vada a finire, perché ci sarò io qui fuori ad aspettarti".

Come ci riesci?

Solamente tú lo puedes entender  
y solamente tú te lo podrás creer

(solo tu puoi capirlo

e solo tu potrai crederci)

Per tutte queste ragioni ti sto scrivendo.

Gli altri non potrebbero capire, o accettare, e forse neppure credere, che uno come me possa provare sentimenti così forti e profondi per qualcuno e che lui, freddo ed insensibile com'è (o meglio, come lo vedono), sia capace di tutta la passione di cui farcisce, ogni giorno, il nostro rapporto.

Chiunque altro riderebbe di quello che mi (ci) ha convinto a fare questo passo. Forse ci riterrebbe troppo giovani per dare tanto peso a quello che ci lega.

Ma tu…

Tu lo sai.

Lo capisci.

Lo accetti.

E sorridi.

En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar

(in silenzio e senza scambiarci una parola

ci basta un solo sguardo per capirci)

Quando te l'ho confessato, con la voce tremante piena della paura di perderti, è questo che hai fatto.

Mi hai guardato negli occhi per un lungo istante, come per scandagliare la mia anima, e poi mi hai circondato le spalle con un abbraccio.

Per te ero sempre io.

Gay o non gay.

Siamo rimasti lì, incuranti del tempo che passava.

Senza muoverci né parlare.

Non serve, tra noi.

Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán

(sono già passati più di vent'anni, di cui ho congelato i momenti

in ricordi che non verranno mai dimenticati)

La prima scazzottata…

Il primo sorriso condiviso…

Le prime marachelle…

Le sgridate dei grandi, che ci volevano sempre più attenti, più buoni, più diligenti…e non ci hanno mai accettato per come siamo…

Le nostre risate nate dal niente, che ci riempiono il cuore di calore ed affetto…

La consapevolezza di non essere mai soli…

Le prime battutine sulle ragazze che mi rifiutavano, semplice tentativo da parte tua di sdrammatizzare…

Tu mi hai sempre voluto bene.

Mi hai sempre spinto a fare la cosa giusta.

Mi sei sempre stato accanto.

Per questo so che non farai storie ma sorriderai ancora dandomi il tuo appoggio.

Per questo so che non sarà così dura, perché non sarò solo.

Ancora una volta ti avrò al mio fianco.

Nadie como tú para pedir perdón  
Nadie como tú valora esta canción

(nessuno oltre a te merita le mie scuse

nessuno oltre a te può capire il significato di questa canzone)

Mi sono infuriato con te, quando mi hai detto di Haruko.

Quando, dopo una settimana in cui mi avevi evitato, mi hai timidamente chiesto il permesso di uscire con lei.

Mi sono sentito tradito.

Non volevo più parlarti.

O vederti.

La nostra amicizia era crollata, e per quel che ne sapevo, date le fragili basi su cui, ora, sembrava essere stata costruita, non c'era mai stata.

Ho rischiato anche di rompere con la mia kitsune, sai?

Accecato dalla rabbia, avevo infatti interpretato il tuo aiuto per metterci insieme come un tentativo, peraltro molto sleale, di eliminare la concorrenza.

Così, quando gliene ho parlato, ho sminuito, senza rendermene conto, i miei sentimenti ed il nostro rapporto.

Ma poi, guardando il suo sorriso solo per me, ho capito che sarei finito con lui in ogni caso.

Solo che, senza il tuo aiuto, ci avrei messo tre volte il tempo necessario.

Anzi, se non fosse stato per te, forse, non lo avrei mai stretto fra le braccia.

E così l'amore della mia vita mi ha aiutato a riflettere su quello che realmente avevi fatto.

Ti sei scusato per esserti innamorato (e per la prima volta nella tua vita) di una persona che non mi era mai interessata davvero.

Ti sei scusato per avermelo nascosto; e io, da do'hao quale sono, non ho capito quanto questo ti sia costato.

E improvvisamente mi è stato chiaro che, se le cose fossero andate diversamente, tu ti saresti fatto da parte calpestando i tuoi sentimenti.

Per me.

Ed è per questo che, mettendo da parte il mio orgoglio da Tensai, ti ho chiesto scusa.

_Nadie como tú me da su protección  
me ayuda a caminar, me aparta del dolor_

(Nessuno oltre a te mi protegge

mi aiuta a camminare, mi evita il dolore)

Ti sei fatto picchiare per me.

L'ho saputo, sai?

Per non farmi rischiare il posto in squadra.

Per non farmi soffrire affrontando un amico.

Tutto questo è successo oltre quattro anni fa.

Solo ora, alla vigilia del mio ventunesimo compleanno, Hotta ha trovato il coraggio di raccontarmi tutto.

_Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán_  
(sono già passati più di vent'anni, di cui ho congelato i momenti

in ricordi che non verranno mai dimenticati)

"Avevano preso in ostaggio mia sorella.

Mi avevano costretto ad unirmi alla loro banda.

Volevano umiliarti.

Sapevano che non mi avresti mai fatto del male.

Ed è stato allora che è arrivato.

Aveva liberato mia sorella, da solo, per non coinvolgere l'Armata e soprattutto te.

Si era preso tante di quelle botte che non si reggeva in piedi.

Ma ha trovato ugualmente la forza di dire con un mezzo sorriso

'Questo è quello che succede a chi vuole fare del male agli amici di Yohei Mito'.

E poi è caduto come un sacco di patate".

Ho sentito inumidirsi le mie guance.

Piangevo per te, amico mio.

Per te, che sei come un angelo.

Per le centinaia di cose che hai fatto per me in questi anni, senza che io ne sia al corrente.

Piangevo per il tuo affetto silenzioso, su cui ho sempre contato.

E piango anche adesso, mentre ti scrivo questa lettera.

È il momento di dirti tutto, per non avere rimpianti, qualunque cosa accada.

_Y pasarán los años _

_y siempre estarás buscando un plan  
para que se hagan realidad los sueños _

_que soñábamos antes de ayer _

_al dormir  
hablando del tiempo que nos quedará por vivir_

(passeranno gli anni,

e tu continuerai a cercare il modo

di far diventare realtà i sogni

che facevamo l'altro ieri

[sarebbe nel passato, ma mi piace molto questa espressione ]

prima di dormire

parlando dei giorni che ci restavano da vivere)

Tu sei il primo che ha sempre voluto che io realizzassi i miei sogni, e che fossi felice fino alla fine dei miei giorni.

Ora ne ho l'occasione.

Dopo l'ultima partita, il rettore è venuto a cercarci con il coach, e ci ha chiesto di seguirlo nel suo ufficio.

C'erano due uomini in giacca e cravatta, che stringendoci la mano si sono presentati come addetti alla campagna acquisti dei Los Angeles Lakers.

Ci avevano notato.

Volevano sapere se ci interessava unirci alla squadra per la stagione successiva.

Alle nostre condizioni, naturalmente.

Talenti come il vostro nascono ogni cento anni, hanno detto.

Talenti.

Io e Kaede.

Allo stesso livello.

E lui ha pianto.

Per la terza volta nella sua vita.

La prima è stata quando l'ho battuto in un one-on-one durante gli allenamenti.

È rimasto immobile, al centro della palestra, mentre le lacrime gli bagnavano le guance. Ha sollevato distrattamente una mano per tergersele, neanche se ne era reso conto il baka! E pensare che tutta la squadra si era fermata a guardarlo!

Allora tremando mi sono avvicinato e gli ho chiesto dubbioso "Non…mi hai fatto vincere, vero?" al che lui mi è saltato al collo piangendo come un agnellino da latte.

Proprio come ha fatto quando, l'anno scorso, ho vinto il titolo di MVP.

Quella volta ha avuto la conferma (se mai ce ne fosse stato ancora bisogno) del fatto che ormai fossimo allo stesso livello (guarda che ne ho vinti altri, di one-on-one, dopo quella volta! Che ti credi?!).

Ma stavolta…

È stato diverso.

È stato come se un nodo nel suo cuore si fosse sciolto.

Stavolta ha visto tutti i suoi sogni, i suoi desideri, le sue speranze fuse insieme in un unico, perfetto disegno: io-lui-l'amore-il basket-l'America.

E non ci poteva credere.

Finché non ha visto le nostre firme in calce al contratto con il logo LAL in alto a sinistra, ha avuto paura che fosse tutto un sogno.

Il suo sogno.

Quello che è diventato anche il mio.

Alla fine è tutto merito tuo, Yohei.

Come sempre.

Ricordi quando, da bambini, restavamo svegli la notte a parlare di cosa volessimo dalla vita?

Era una delle poche occasioni in cui stavo sempre zitto, ad ascoltare i mirabolanti progetti che facevi per il tuo futuro, progetti che ti vedevano, di volta in volta, esploratore, astronauta, insegnante di filosofia ( ?! ), imperatore…

E io non parlavo, perché non avevo neanche un granello della forza che sembravi possedere.

Non sapevo chi ero, figurarsi se potevo sapere quello che sarei stato!

E ora è finalmente giunto il momento che ti dica quello che voglio essere.

Voglio essere un giocatore di basket.

In America.

Con Kaede.

Per quanto sembri assurdo, io so che siamo nati per stare insieme, e non ho quindi neanche un dubbio sui futuri sviluppi della nostra storia.

Incredibilmente, il sogno è realtà.

Non riesco a credere alla mia fortuna.

Capire cosa volevo davvero ha coinciso con l'ottenerlo.

Il volpino dorme al mio fianco.

Il suo profilo pallido è bagnato dalla luce della mia torcia tascabile, che uso per vedere quello che scrivo senza svegliarlo.

È così bello…

È tranquillo.

Sereno.

Fiducioso.

Lo amo.

E lo sa.

Ma mi scuoto e torno alla lettera: voglio pensare solo a te, stanotte.

All'amico che ho avuto sempre accanto.

E che da domani sarà al di là dell'oceano.

Siamo destinati a non riunirci?

Mi dimenticherai?

Mi ( Dio, come fa male questo pensiero ) rimpiazzerai?

Non posso saperlo.

Ma la cosa che ti garantisco è il mio affetto.

Per sempre.

Hanamichi.

Ps: Ore Wa Tensai Desu!

Eccoci all'aeroporto.

Sono tutti qui.

Certo che sono capoccioni!

Li abbiamo salutati ieri proprio per evitare il momento dell'addio!

Beh, è bello vedere che ci vogliono bene.

Si stringono attorno a noi, e io li guardo di nuovo in volto, uno per uno, i nostri amici.

Akagi e Uozumi.

Kogure e Mitsui.

Fujima ed Hanagata.

Miyagi ed Ayako ( eh, sì, alla fine il nano l'ha avuta vinta! ).

Maki e Kiyota…

Quest'ultimo mi si avvicina e mi dice nell'orecchio "Sembra che alla fine sia tu la matricola numero uno…" lo guardo spalancando gli occhi come due uova fritte. "Ovviamente in futuro negherò sempre di averlo detto!" dice facendomi la linguaccia prima di abbracciarmi. Credo che mi mancher

Ecco Haruko…

Quanto tempo è passato dall'ultimo "Harukina cara!"?

Sorrido al ricordo, mentre guardo lo sguardo velato di tristezza di Kaede.

E tendo il collo.

Che scemo che sono, non puoi esserci.

Non ti ho detto che partivo.

Né a te, né agli altri dell'Armata.

Non avrei potuto sopportare di separarmi da voi.

La lettera che ti ho scritto l'ho lasciata sul tavolo della cucina…

Faccio ancora un cenno di saluto con la mano, e poi affianco Kaede che si dirige verso il check-in, quando…

"Hana! Maledetto testone! Fermo dove sei! Non un altro passo o te la faccio pagare!"

Non è possibile!

Non puoi essere qui! Come hai…?

Ci raggiungi.

Mi sei di fronte, furente, con il viso congestionato e madido di sudore, chissà quanto hai corso…ma cosa fai?

Tendi la mano alla kitsune?

Gli sorridi?

Non capisco…

E capisco ancora meno quando vedo che lui RISPONDE al tuo sorriso…

Certo, non è lo stesso sorriso che fa a me, quello speciale e pieno d'amore…

Sembra piuttosto…

Un segno d'affetto…

È il primo sorriso che rivolge a qualcuno che non sono io.

Tu, emozionato e commosso, mi tendi un foglio di carta.

Io ti guardo confuso.

Allora tu, come tanto tempo fa, mi abbracci forte.

Il tempo si ferma intorno a noi.

E poi mi fissi negli occhi.

Vedo i tuoi luccicare di lacrime non piante.

Ti voglio bene, amico.

In quel luccicore leggo la risposta di cui avevo bisogno.

Posso partire tranquillo.

Afferro la mano che Kaede mi tende, mentre ci regaliamo uno sguardo così pieno di significati che il nostro decollo inizia prima ancora di salire a bordo.

Mi volto verso la porta d'imbarco.

Il mio sogno è lì, a un passo da me, ed io lo raggiungerò stringendo la mano del mio sogno…

Come suona strano vero?

Tu resti lì, diventando sempre più piccolo, con la mano ancora in alto, nell'ultimo saluto.

Affondati nei nostri sedili di prima classe ( andare a giocare nell'NBA ha i suoi lati positivi…) chiudo gli occhi sopraffatto dal turbine di emozioni che provo in questo momento, quando sento le dita fresche di Kaede che, accarezzandomi la guancia, mi invitano ad aprire gli occhi.

Lo faccio, e lui mi indica il foglio che mi hai dato tu, che ancora tengo stretto nel pugno.

Lo spiego, e lo scorro velocemente.

Riconosco la tua calligrafia, sempre frettolosa eppure chiara, e dopo averlo letto tirò un sospiro di sollievo, che mi libera anche di quel po' di tensione che ancora mi pesava sul cuore.

Raggiungo la mano del volpino con la mia, e guardo fuori dal finestrino.

La pista scorre veloce.

Trattengo il fiato quando il carrello si stacca dal suolo.

Sorrido.

Ti porto con me, Yohei.

Nel mio cuore ti sento vicino come se non mi fossi mai mosso da Kanagawa.

Ci vedremo presto, lo sai?

Non ti libererai di me così facilmente!

Ora dormo un po', la volpe sembra essere immersa nei suoi pensieri, ed io voglio godermi quel poco di pace che mi resta…

Sicuramente quello stacanovista del mio ragazzo, una volta in America, mi obbligherà a massacranti allenamenti per non perdere la forma, in attesa dell'inizio della stagione…

POV Ru

Ti sei già addormentato…

Ma non dovrei essere io il sonnacchioso?

Vabbè.

Approfitto del tuo riposo per dare un'occhiata a quello che ti ha dato Mito prima della partenza.

Ero molto indeciso, sai Hana, non sapevo come avresti reagito se mi fossi intromesso nelle tue faccende, ma so come sei fatto.

Se oggi lui non fosse venuto, qualcosa di te si sarebbe spezzato, ed io questo non lo posso permettere.

Ho giurato di non farti più soffrire.

E manterrò la parola, costi quel che costi.

E poi, il tuo sorriso e la luce nei tuoi occhi quando l'hai visto mi hanno ripagato di tutto.

La faccia di Mito quando alle sei di stamane mi si è trovato davanti alla porta di casa è stata clamorosa!

Gli ho detto solo "Noi partiamo per l'America fra tre ore. Hana ti ha scritto questa. Credo che tu debba leggerla."

E a quanto pare l'ha fatto, e poi si è precipitato all'aeroporto!

Degno amico della mia saru rossa.

Allora, vediamo che dice 'sto foglio…

_"Y sin hablar sólo al mirar _

_sabremos llegar a entender  
que jamás ni nada ni nadie en la vida _

_nos separara"_

( "e senza parlare solo guardandoci

riusciremo a capire

che mai niente e nessuno nella vita

riuscirà a separarci")

Hn.

Sono un po' invidioso del rapporto speciale che li lega…

Io non ho mai avuto un amico cos

Ma per il mio cuore il sorriso di Mito sta diventando importante.

Forse potrebbe essere lui, il mio primo amico…

Beh, sarà solo qualcosa in più da dividere col mio do'hao…

owari

ecco qua la nuova opera di my love… ndKant

_stavolta non era male…almeno stavo con Kaede! Anche se…_

_DOV'E' LA LEMON PROMESSA?! NdHanaMinaccioso_

_Ehm…me non ancora pronta…NdMarty_

_E lasciala in pace! Già dovresti essere felice che qualcuno voglia scrivere di un do'hao come te…ndRu_

_Ammmore grande…sapevo che mi avresti difeso…ç autrice assente_

_Hana? Posso sempre cambiare il finale…ndAutrice con sguardo maligno_

POV Ru

Sono un po' invidioso del rapporto speciale che li lega…

Io non ho mai avuto un amico…

Per

Cos'è questo calore che sento dentro di me se penso al sorriso di Yohei?

Ehi, da quando lo chiamo per nome?

Eppure…Yohei…

Che suono dolce ha…

Forse sono stato troppo affrettato a partire….

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Ti prego! Dimmi che non è vero! Sei bravissssssssssssima! Immaaaaaaaansa! Ma non mi portare via il mio volpino….sighsighsob…. ndHana_

_Ecco,  l'hai fatto piangere! Sei insensibile! NdSendoh_

_E tu che ci fai qua? NdMarty_

_Semplice, se lo togli ad Hana dev'essere mio! Che è 'sta storia? Mito? Non è che puoi creare pairing così, eh?! NdSendoh_

_Era solo uno scherzo, porcospino, volevo solo far preoccupare Hana perché si scusasse! Io sono HanaRu forever! Te vattene col merluzzo-Koshino! NdMarty_

_E io?ndMitsui_

_Tu, o immenso sexy sempai (che sei di Roxy, voglio ricordare) se fai il bravo ti accoppio a Mito…siete troppo carini insieme!_

_E io? NdHaruko_

_TE MUORI! NdYukari&Sei-chan_

_Sob…ndBabba_

Alla prossima, con Un Mundo Mejor ( un mondo migliore ) In attesa di "Le Syriane", mia opera magna!

Marty


End file.
